Forum:Is it me, or is loot quality decreased in coop?
I can say for sure that a get much rarer, better loot when I'm solo than I do when playing with friends. For example, farming the new haven chests solo usually gives me an orange or two, but in co-op, I'm lucky to get an orange in 10 runs of chests. 21:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :In fact, loot is of better quality in co-op mode, and enemies become more difficult. It's simply a matter of bad luck if you don't get rare weapons from the weapons chests in co-op mode. The +2 Find Rare Items part of some mods, however, is disputed, and information on that can be found here. ::I realize that it should be in theory. However, I'd go so far as to say I could prove this beyond reasonable doubt by keeping a log of weapons I find in single player vs co-op. Actually I may start that now 21:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::By all means, go ahead. Perhaps it only effects the loot dropped by enemies, and not the loot in chests? I'd certainly be interested in the results. -- Claptrap 21:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: Results here. We didn't count class mods, grenades, or shields. Also, it was only 2 player co-op. We plan to do more runs tomorrow, this was only 10 runs through New Haven, but I think so far you can see the trend that the loot is equal if not better in SP. 00:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Seems like solid results to me. Yeah, the single player seems better - with a dark orange and a pearlescent, whereas the co-op had none. -- Claptrap 00:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: From what me and my friend have found out, it dosen't matter if its single or Multi. The important thing is what drops. I call it core sampling:: IF a Good weapon or Mod drops that game will drop good weapons thru the game and thats when we go hit every vendor, brute and badass we can find. We only discovered it a couple of days ago, but it seems to work for us(( usually either New Haven, Lucky's or Crimson base can give a good sample on what may drop)). :::::Keep in mind that 10 runs is by no means conclusive, and like the guy above me said, I seem to run across "cycles" of good loot v bad loot, like I'll get 5 hellfires and a redemption, a pestilent crux, and a lot of other orange loot in 30 minutes, or go 2 hours with one orange drop. Of course, this could all just be random bias that just so happened so that it worked out that way. The only way to tell for sure is to snoop the code or do a very large sample. ::::::: This will always be a problem. No matter how large of a sample size they do (say, 100 runs), there could still be better, more accurate data found in a larger size (such as 1000 runs). Furthermore, it's worth checking the +2 Find Rare Items Experiment (I linked it above, so I won't again), since they also delved into how killing enemies and such could corrupt the data based on something or other. So to get REALLY accurate results, you'd need a standard method that is never changed even in the slightest, and get the largest amount of data you can from that and record it. (For instance, if you did one run without killing any enemies and didn't go for the chest by the bandit camp, that would have to be the case EVERY time or the data is much less useful. I personally wouldn't even change my weapon loadout, class mod, shield, or grenade mod, in case they'd have some adverse effect on the chests. Refraining from selling items would be difficult, but it wouldn't be a constant, so it's debatable.) Long story short, a full experiment for this would be a huge undertaking, and a tiny (albeit probably inaccurate) 10-run size is a good start, since better data could take much longer. Just don't draw any conclusions from that 10-run size. -- Claptrap 04:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I was one of the people who worked on the experiment which dealt with whether the +2 team find rare items mod works or not. If you're serious about doing this experiment you're already half way there. You can just use the data from our experiement which didn't include a class mod for the single player side of things. For the multi player you'll have to collect data but if you can get 5 teams to do 10 runs a day you should be able to get 1,000 runs (~2300 chests) in about a month and a half. If you do an experiment make sure that you only do the 5 chests in New Haven and you do it with or without class mods (not mix and match). Also, be sure that you stick with a set number of people for co-op, 2 would be the easiest since it's much harder to do runs when you have to recreate a public game every 5 chests.--Doctorgray 04:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I will. Also, here's the Official Link. We did another 42 chests tonight and used one of your data groups for the SP side. 00:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC)